Plan Jealousy
by Paradox of Love
Summary: What if Cammie came back and Zach and Bex were dating? And a mysterious new boy shows up to swipe Cammie off her feet. Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. All rights to Ally Carter. I only own the mysterious boy who's name you'll learn later.
1. Chapter 1

After being tortured by the COC, I'm coming back to Gallagher! My blonde hair is now so dirty blonde it's nearly brown. My hazel eyes stand out even more than before I got kidnapped. My hair slightly curly and quite sexy if I may say so myself. (A/N picture on my profile) I walk down the halls of Gallagher swaying my hips with Blackthorne boys whistling around me. I walk into the headmistress' office aka my mom's office. She greets me with a squeal, hug, and stern scolding. Mr. Solomon walks in, kissing my mom on the cheek. I squeal, "Finally! I didn't know how long it would take you two to realize you're perfect for each other!" Mr. Solomon chuckles, "The Welcoming Dinner is starting soon, better get going!" Okay!" I reply walking down the halls to my new individual room. I change into a turquoise cashmere sweater over a pair of black skinny jeans. Oh! By the way, did you hear that our school doesn't wear uniforms anymore!? I walk down the halls into a secret passage that leads to a door behind the stage and wait. After my mom does the whole ceremony instead of letting them eat she says "And we have a special student coming back to Gallagher, Cammie Morgan!" I walk onto the stage and smile a very boy catching smile. All the boys dropped their mouths except for one, Zach. He isn't even smirking! Next to him is Bex and her perfect little hand is slipped into his. Zach just kept talking to Bex in a quiet voice loud enough for a room full of spys to hear. But no one was paying attention to them except me. "Don't worry Bexy" he whispered "You look way better than Cammie and she means nothing to me" I noticed her outfit then, a small peach spaghetti strap dress that barely covered her butt. His hand slid up her dress and into her panties he rubbed her and she moaned very very softly. I snapped out of my daze and noticed all attention was now on them. Macey and Liz looked up at me with pity but I just smiled back. I then noticed my mom and all the teachers staring in horror as they countinued making out. My mom tugged on my arm, "You okay, kiddo?" She whispered. "Honestly, no but I'll make him crawling on his knees coming back" I reply in shock with myself. "At a girl" she smiles proudly. I clear my throat and walk up to the podium, my nude ballet flats not making a sound. "Anyways, I am so glad to be back and I love being at Gallagher with my friends and family" I say shooting a bitter glance at Bex and Zach. Bex and Zach stare at me with no guilt and that hurts. "Well if there's nothing else Headmistress Morgan needs to say" My mom runs up to me and hands me a piece of paper with neat letters written on it. "Actually, there is, while the Blackthorne boys were here their school got a new student who has been training non-stop." "He was asked to come here as a reward for all his hard work and is looking for a girlfriend?" I finish in questioning "Please sign up in the Grand Hall. For he will be choosing tomorrow." I say, knowing I'll sign up. "Please welcome, Alex Mason!" I say staring at him as he walks in in jeans and a tank top that shows off his 8 pack. He winks at me and I know I should've worn a seductive outfit. He stands there and I don't bother to ask him to say something. "Anyways, no mingling with Alex before the 'competition" I say staring at Tina "Let's eat!" I grab some food and walk back to my room. I sit in my rolling black chair and push it to my white desk. I put the food down and change into something easy for training and cute. I grab a pair of black tights and a lacy crop top that pushes up my boobs. Then decide to keep on my nude flats. A Macey approved outfit if I may say so myself. I finish my food and skip down the hall stopping at my old room. I open the door a little bit and see that only Macey and Liz are here and they have two beds. I walk in and they stare at me with confusion and pity. "It's okay guys" I reassure them "And I have a Plan Jealousy" They squeal and we walk to our first class. On the way there I sign my name on the Alex Mason's girlfriend paper and catch up to my friends. Plan Jealousy is up and ready. 


	2. Filler Chapter

I walk into PE and see everybody in actual workout clothes. I blush and run to my room to change. Throwing my clothes on my bed I slip on a pair of Black and Red Free-runs (A/N: Nike owns those shoes). After, I pull on really tight dark red, workout shorts. I slip a black tank top with a heart and crossbones with the words "Kiss Me"on my small torso. Almost satisfied I pull my long hair into a high ponytail and apply natural makeup. Only took me 3 minutes, that's a new record.

I jog back to PE and every boy checks me out as my curved body slowly walk to a punching bag next to Macey. I punch it like nobody's business for about an hour before we're dismissed. "Since we know many students are exhausted from their vacation all students are dismissed from class today and today only." A crackly voice announces through the overhead. "That is all" I throw on a pair of fuzzy pj pants when I get to my room and slip of my tank top leaving me in my bra. I shrug and slither under the blankets. As Plan Jealousy creeps back into my mind I slip into a deep slumber.

-time lapse-

I wake up to see a 6:15 AM flashing brightly to an annoying beep. I sigh and remember about the girlfriend tryouts. I apply smoky eyeshadow and choose a vibrant red lip gloss for my now full lips. My blush brings out my eyes and my concealer hides my scars. Swiftly gliding over to my closet I pick a high low strapless flowy white dress. Satisfied I pull on a pair of strappy white open toe heels. **(A/N Picture on Profile)**. I skip to Mrs. Dabney's class as I see Blackthorne boys eye me.

_**-time lapse- because I'm too lazy to write the rest of the day**_

I walk down the hall exhausted from all my classes. I find my way to the cafeteria grabbing some five cheese Mac and cheese and crème brûlée. Eating quickly I head back to my room to find the perfect outfit. Remembering Tina wearing a slutty outfit I look for a casual, cute, yet sophisticated outfit. I decide to keep my outfit and apply smoky eyed make up. Satisfied, I pull on some black pumps.**(A/N: Picture on my profile)** Walking down the hall I smile. Alex Mason is mine and mine only.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! There will be a poll on my profile so you can decide which couple the fan fiction ends with. It's kind of just a filler chapter, sorry! Also, check me out on WattPad... Paradox of Love.**


End file.
